Midnight (Norsemen)
'''Backstory''' As a student of the human mage school, she was blessed by the fact she was doing very well despite her history. When she was very young, her father was killed right in front of her by a group of bandits. Her mother usually stayed away from home a lot, despite Midnight's need of guidance from one of her parents. As she was training at the school she was one of the alpha ranked students at the school. This was so impressive that the king decided to pick her for an expedition to a new world with an elf named [[Bilbo (Norsemen)|Bilbo]] and a human paladin named [[Meep (Norsemen)|Meep]]. '''In Paraworld''' He and his former allies are greeted by King Henry, the ruler of the [http://dd-paraworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Norsemen Norsemen] at the time. As the group tries to get information out of him, he then shows the group an area in which a Carnotaurus lived where many other heroes had lost their live before them. They manage to defeat the dinosaur with dinosaurs of their own. In this case, Midnight had received an Argentinosaurus in which she named it Stardust. As they all proved there worth to the King, they all went around the town looking for items for a fight tomorrow. Then that next day Midnight, Bilbo, and Meep entered into a labyrinth, were they meet even more dinosaurs. Then at the end, they all meet up to defeat a Orc Druid that the Norsemen had captured a long time ago. The King then crowns them leaders of their dinosaur class and were also given eggs. When the egg hatched Midnight had received a Nasutoceratops, which she named Gemini. Then the next day, they went to the market to quickly supply themselves with food and sailed off to another dangerous mission against a rival tribe of Norsemen. Although it turns out that the King's forces had destroyed most of the city, Midnight and the rest of his group tagging along with Ricky and Gormoug to kill what people were left. As they were making there way towards the city, she managed to befriend a Tuojiangosaurus after the poor dinosaur was being attacked by two Dilphosaurus. When Meep defeated the caption in a duel the group meet later at a bonfire to tell their stories. Midnight wanted to know how to get back home, but none of them knew how it seemed. As they headed for home a strom took a huge amount of damage on the adventure's ship, so they had to land on an uncharted island. The group then took great pleasure in setting up a base on this island. As they explored the island the heard that a temple left in ruin was on the island, but it was also told that a giant nest was located inside the temple ruins. So instead of investigating there, they happily explored from coast to coast on the island and they had found a abundance of wildlife on the island. So the group decides to tame some of these beast. Midnight in this case, managed to tame another Nasutoceratops. Then while searching the island, Midnight found a mysterious egg hidden in the brush. So the next day it hatched and sure enough it was a Supersaurus. Then one day, the group recieved a message from King Henry stating that they were to meet him on his shores for a fight to the death or his army will storm the base of our heroes. They then prepared themselves for the upcoming fight and then they headed to their king's shores. They finally meet up with the king and his army and they faced him in combat. Midnight then watched again as Meep dueled with King Henry as Meep was getting destoryed and Lumie was eating the king's dead body. Then as they retreated, they prepared to attack a goblin outpost that had been in Norsemen territory. On there way to the outpost, goblins were trying to enslave a Triceratops in there ranks. So Midnight steps in, kills the goblins, and manages to tame the frightened dinosaur. They easily destroyed the base and then they went away to there base to prepare for the next fight. Then in their base Midnight, Bilbo, and Meep had a friendly competition in their home arena using their dinosaurs against each other. Before they fought in the arena, Midnight wanted to talk to Ricky about how to find a way home. He told her that there are 3 ancient totems that are scattered around the world she must find. That way she can summon the New God to this world to send her home. Unfortunately for her, she was not to tell her team mates about this and if these totems were in the hands of the enemy the world would be destroyed. So Midnight went into the arena without saying a word to the others. Midnight manage to defeat Meep easily, but she lost to Bilbo do to him being the Carnivore Specialist. Then when the time came the group was summoned again to fight more Norsemen, except this time this group had the Norsemen's Titan on their side.Then they got to the battle and surprisingly enough they defeated the humans and their great titan. So then as they returned to their base, they hear that there is another goblin outpost in the area so they went to outpost to see what was going on. The group tried to negotiate with the goblins, but time and time again they fail to keep the truth away from them. So they eventually attacked them and had won the battle. But after this battle the group went there separate ways. As Meep went his way, Midnight and Bilbo went on there way to the first totem. She and Bilbo then manage to find all 3 totems. Unfortunately for them they were attacked by Saraugug and his army to reclaim the artifacts for his own. He was eventually successful in getting these items from them, and after that defeat Midnight went away in disappointment into the wilds. She was not been heard of again since. '''Best Combat Moment''' She had many amazing combat skills in this campaign. The first time was when she figured out a plan to create a small contained explosion against the remaining troops of the city battle. She first surrounded the troops in a dome of ice and Lumie dropped down a stick, which was lite on fire to create the explosion. Another time was when she had to face King Henry and his army and she shoot two arrows at the Argentinosaurus Harvester and its Handler, killing them both at the same time to the head. '''Spells''' Chill Touch- Level 1 Burning Hands- Level 1 Comprehend Languages- Level 1 Shocking Grasp- Level 1 Locate Object- Level 2 Whispering Wind- Level 2 Remove Curse- Level 4 '''The Dinosaurs'''